Computadora
thumb|250px|[[Soniee con una computadora pórtatil.]] Las computadoras eran hardware diseñado para el control mecánico y el almacenamiento de información. Los droides astromecánicos y los droides de protocolo podían interactuar con ellas, mientras que los seres vivos podían acceder a ellas a través de terminales de computadora o un panel de datos portátil. Las naves estelares estaban equipadas con computadoras de navegación que realizaban los cálculos necesarios para un viaje seguro en el hiperespacio. Los expertos en piratear sistemas informáticos eran conocidos como hackers. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' (webcomic) *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' * * * ; imagen #14 * * * ; imagen #2 Categoría:Tecnología de computadoras